Atrapado en un elevador con un violador asesino
by creppylover
Summary: Ponganse en los zapatos de Tweek. ¿Que harian si se quedaran atascados en un elevador con uno de los chicos mas problematicos y temidos de la secundaria south park AK! Craig? P.D: Aqui tendran 13 años. P.D.D: Lo saque de un fic de el Tigre las avenutras de Manny Rivera, solo agregue y quite algunas cosas. P.D.D.D: CREEK!


**Hola, asi que... regrese... muchas gracias por los reviews del fic de una dedicatoria en Facebook, lo aprecio mucho.**

**Bueno, les explicare sobre como hare los fics...**

**Como no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy muy ocupada y floja estos días...toda mi vida ah decir verdad XDDD**

**Utilizare mis viejos fics que eh subido en GROJBAND pero con personajes de SP... oh... puedo también copiar algunos fics de otras caricaturas pero con los personajes de SP... Talves suba un fic propio, escrito por MUA... pero aun no esta listo. Mientras tanto... ya saben que hare. OJO! No estoy diciendo cosas como... HEY CHEQUEN ESTE NUEVO FIC QUE YO MISMA ESCRIBI cuando en realidad es de otra persona, NO, NO TOMARE CREDITOS POR EL FIC. No se quien lo escribió, solo lo encontré por internet y lo modifique. El fic solo se que es de LAS AVENTURAS DE MANNY RIVERA, EL TIGRE!**

**Asi que...**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**La pareja es CREEK si es que preguntan...**

**CAMBIE TAMBIEN ALGUNAS COSAS...**

* * *

><p><strong>Craig Pov .<strong>

Era un día de invierno cualquiera en SouthPark. Los tontos del Team Stan seguro estaban en otras de sus estúpidas aventuras, yo, en cambio como mi vida es aburrida y tranquila justo como me gusta, Tweek y yo estábamos en el nuevo centro comercial haciendo quien sabe que estupidez para matar el tiempo... cuando le dije a Tweek que si quería ir al comercial a matar el tiempo me grito asesino y me golpeo en las bolas. ¡Todo el mundo lo tiene en contra mía, enserio!

Cooooomo sea.

Después de eso… paseamos por casi todo el centro comercial, hasta que nos detuvimos en la zona de video juegos… nos pusimos a jugar con todos video juegos de ahi… hasta que cerraron el lugar.

-Que mamones, apenas son las 10 de la noche.

Dije yo mientras Tweek temblaba como siempre.

-¡AK! ¿¡no crees que deberíamos irnos ya!?

-¿ya te quieres ir?-Le pregunto- de todas maneras tu papá no te podrá de esclavo de llegar tarde a tu casa si esta noche te ibas a quedar a dormir en la mía, no tenemos prisa.

-¡GAH! ¡No quiero ser esclavo, es mucha presión! ¿¡Sabes que tan duro seria eso!? ¡AK!-

-No te esclavizaran Tweek, lo prometo.

-¡No digas eso es mucha presión, sabes que si-

-Tengo una idea...

Lo calle inmediatamente, por dios, lo quiero pero es increíblemente molesto cuando habla mucho... pero asi es como lo quiero... ¡MIERDA ESTO ES TAN CURSI! Me esta mirando con esos ojos... creo que ya sabe lo que tengo en mente, Tweek es profesional en adivinar cualquier cosa que trama la gente...MENOS LAS PUTAS INIDRECTAS QUE LE DOY!

**Tweek Pov.**

Yo conocía tan bien a Craig que de inmediato supe que algo tramaba… digo, ¿porqué razón alguien querría estar en un centro comercial tan noche con casi todos los lugares cerrados?...¡ALMENOS QUE QUIERA ASESINARME! ¡AGHHH! ¡EL NO QUERIA MATAR AL TIEMPO, QUERIA MATARME A MI! ¡OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS!

-Vamos, hay que volver al arcade-

Me dijo mientras se dirigía al elevador, yo lo seguí detrás suyo tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Pero esta cerrado! ¡Oh por dios! ¿¡NO pensaras en AGH forzar la seguridad!,¿¡oh si!?

No me contesto, ¡AGH! ¡NADIE LO ENTIENDE! Nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor… o elevador… o… como sea que se llamen esas cosas, ¡odio que las cosas no tengan un nombre fijo es mucha mucha presión para mi!

-¿Después de esto quieres ver Red...-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gran ruido.

-C-CRAIG… ¿¡qué está pasando!?- le dije asustado...¡OH NO! ¡EL PLANEO TODO ESTO PARA MATARME EN EL ELEVADOR! ¡LO SABIA!

-No lo sé, parece que el ascensor se detuvo…-me dijo para tratar de calmarme...LO CUAL NO SUCEDIO, ¿¡CALMARME!? ¡VAMOS A MORIR!...mas bien... ¡CRAIG ME VA A MATAR!

_¨Ha ocurrido una falla de electricidad, por favor tranquilos y guarden la calma… Los ayudaremos lo mas pronto que nos sea posible. Gracias por su comprensión…¨-_decía una voz en el altavoz...¿Cómo entro ahí?

-perfecto-dijo Craig frustrado-ahora pasaremos aquí encerrados por un buen rato.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡QUIERO SALIR, QUIERO SALIR, QUIERO SALIR! ¡OH POR DIOS MORIERMOS AQUI! ¡YA VEO LA LUZ!

Comencé a golpear las paredes del elevador y a correr dentro de el, aire, necesito aire.

-Tranquilo Tweek,veras que el tiempo pasara muy rápido-dijo alegrándome-aunque si admito que no me agrada tanto la idea de pasar horas encerrados en un oscuro y frio espacio cerrado...- El me miro y vio que estaba aun mas agitado.-oscuro y frio no son palabras muy animosas,¿verdad?

Negue con la cabeza... Craig... abecés eres un pendejo...¡GAH QUE BUENO QUE NO LE DIJE ESO EN VOZ ALTA, SI LO HUBIERA ECHO ME MATARIA AUNQUE YA ESTE MUERTO!

* * *

><p>Craig y yo estuvimos ahí como por media hora encerrados... ¡YA PASARON MEDIA HORA, MATAME AHORA PARA NO TENER QUE SUFRIR ESTE SUFRIMIENTO SUFRIBLE! ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ AYUDAME! ¡OH POR DIOS SE SENTO! ¡Buena forma de ataque, sentarse para que su asesinato sea mas ... eh... eh... mejor?...¡ME CORTARA LAS PIERNAS DE SEGURO! ¡AHHH! ¿¡QUE ESTA HACIENDO AHORA!? ¿¡QUE ES ESA COSA!?<p>

-Tweek,¿quieres un...

-¡AAHHH, NOOO, ME VIOLAN, ME VIOLAN, AYUDA!-

Comenze a rodar por el suelo con mis manos en mi cabello ¡ESTE CHICO ME QUIERE VIOLAR!

-...¿Springles?...

Dijo Craig algo confundido por la escena que hize, aun seguía rodando pero pude ver su cara y oírlo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya una hora y media…<span><em>Craig ¨el criminal violador mutilador<em>¨ que es como ahora lo llamare por casi intentar violarme y asesinarme... el siempre me intentaba hacer sentir mejor… me decía "en 5 minutos veras que nos vendrán a sacar" o "tranquilo, esto pasa a cada rato!" … de no ser por él, yo ya hubiera enloquecido aquí mismo… estar con Craig fue lo único que me hacia sentir mejor… pero eso seria mentira ya que ¡ESTOY ENCERRADO EN UN ELEVEADRO CON UN VIOLADOR ASESINO Y NO AH ECHO NADA Y ME ESTOY ASUSTANDO!

-GAHC-Craig…

-Mmmmjmmm?-me dijo medio dormido…

-¿¡Que crees que NGH pasaría si se acaba el oxigeno antes de que nos saquen de aquí!?-le pregunté.-¿¡VAMOS A MORIR NO ES CIERTO, EH EHHHH!?

Él se rió de mí y me dijo que eso no era posible, me habló del sistema de ventilación, y sobre como varias personas se habían quedado encerradas en distintas ocasiones, dijo que incluso muchas personas que habían podido pasar hasta una noche entera y sin asfixiarse, sus irónicos comentarios lejos de tranquilizarme hicieron que me pusiera más nerviosa. Pulsé frenéticamente varias veces el botón de emergencia, mientras pensaba que sucedería si no funcionaba el sistema de ventilación, miré aterrada la rejilla del aire porque sentí que a mis pulmones les estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar, al mismo tiempo mi corazón triplicó sus pulsaciones y noté que me estaba ahogando. Cuando escuchamos por el altavoz que tardarían al menos media hora más en sacarnos porque no encontraban las herramientas necesarias para llegar hasta nosotros.

-¡Tweek… tranquilízate!,si ya pasamos aquí casi por dos horas, media hora mas no nos hará daño, ok?-intento calmarme.

-P-pero… ya.. y-ya… YA NO AGUANTO MAS ESTAR AQUI ENCERRADO CON UN VIOLADOR ASESINO!-le dije casi llorando de la desesperación.

Enseguida me di cuenta que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, luego, sin poder hablar intenté hacerle saber por gestos que me ahogaba, gracias a Dios supo entenderme sin palabras, con mucha calma se quedó sentado a mi lado, y volvió a decirme con una voz tranquila que no me asustara, que eso que estaba sintiendo era una crisis nerviosa…

-Tweek!, tranquilízate de... Espera...¿Cual violador asesino?...¡ESO NO IMPORTA! TRANQUILIZATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!-yo estaba al borde de desesperarlo.

-No puedo, No puedo!-le respondí, Craig me miro, aparto la mirada sonrojado y me volvio a mirar con esa cara motona y de violador asesino que siempre hace.

-Tweek… por favor perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…

Pensé que iba a darme una bofetada.. ¡OH PERO AUN! ¿¡COMO SE PUEDE DISCULPAR CUANDO ESTA A PUNTO DE VIOLARME Y MATARME!?, ¡OH POR DIOS SE ESTA ACERCANDO, ALEJATE DE MI MONSTRUO! ... ¿QUE DEMONIOS?! ...Pense que me iba a matar... en lugar de eso me abrazó, yo intenté separarme, pero él me aprisionó con fuerza entre la pared del ascensor y la calidez de su cuerpo.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos y viendo que yo ya no estaba gritando de la desesperación, me dijo:

-No te alteres por lo que hare...

De inmediato, sentí la suave presión de sus labios contra los míos… Craig en serio supo como tranquilizarme… ¿¡QUE DIGO!? ¡ME ESTA APUNTO DE VIOLAR! ¡TENGO QUE PATEARLO!...No hize nada...¿¡PORQUE NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA!? ¿¡ACASO ME GUSTA QUE ME QUITEN MI VIRGINIDAD!? ¡NO QUEDARE EMBARZADO, ALEMNOS USA PROTECCION! MIS PADRES ME MATARAN SI SE ENTERAN QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADO... Y NO ES ESO PEOR... SI NO QUE ME VIOLO EN UN ELEVADOR AGH!

Pasamos ya casi como dos minutos así hasta que finalmente nos separamos del beso.

-¿Y…ya te sientes mejor?

Me pregunto, yo asenti nerviosamente...¿p-porque me gusto?...

-¿sabes?… quisiera que se tardaran un poco mas en sacarnos de aquí.

-Y-Yo también...-le respondí.-¿Eso significa que ya no me vas a matar?

-¿Que?

* * *

><p>esto los saque de un fic de el TIGRE LAS AVENTURAS DE MANNY RIVERA,YO agregue unas cosas y quite un final que estaba ,subir mis propios fics... algún dia XDDD... porque en los únicos que eh escrito son en GROJBAND, CREEPYPASTA, RC9GN, WANDER OVER YONDER y PPGZ...no se si hize en otro, no recuerdo.<p>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**LO DE CRAIG EL VIOLADOR ASESINO MUTILADOR LO SAQUE DE BOB ESPONJA, CUANDO EL Y CALAMARDO SE QUEDAN 24 HORAS EN EL CC Y CALAMARDO LE CUENTA UNA HISTORIA A BOB Y RESULTA SER MAS O MENOS REAL**

**...**

**...**

**Se que no soy famosa AUN para que me sigan... pero síganme en TUMBLR y INSTAGRAM... me llamo xxcreepyloverxx en INSTAGRAM y xxcrazyunicornxx en TUMBLR... Si no les aparezco con ese nombre en tumblr intente con el de instagram... mi foto de perfil de insatgram es de BILL CIPHER y de TUMBLR es PATRICIO ESTRELLA... **

XDDD

NO LOS OBLIGO A QUE LO HAGAN... Solo digo...síganme! xDD...OKNO, Ya enserio.

GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y RECIVIRAN TACOS GRATIS ENTREGADOS POR CLYDE!

síganme...sjhdajhdkalhflfa...


End file.
